<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limits by Square9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209780">Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square9/pseuds/Square9'>Square9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Albert &amp; Badboyhalo, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badboyalbert, fused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square9/pseuds/Square9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Albert and Bad shared a body?<br/>I got permission by the creator of the au!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a failed experiment. Everything in the room was white. There were never any colors in their room. Why were they here. Why were they not allowed to leave the room?<br/>The better question is, Who am I? Or we. It was confusing for the both of them. Sharing the same body was hard. One was full of chaos and trouble, the other was nice and was not a big fan of swearing. Sometimes the two would fight over who took control of their body. But one would always take control for their safety and his name was Bad. Albert didn’t mine, it just meant no work for him.<br/>The day they finally saw the sun Albert took over that day. He did let Bad see it too but Albert took the chance to walk and look around. Both thinking was all done and over. But their story has just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad and Albert is invited to join Dream,George, and Sapnap  in a man-Hunt. What could go wrong? <br/>I mean a lot can but still. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Bad it was funny!” the blue hoodie man yelled at his friend. Bad just rolled his eyes at his friend's child like behaviour. “He’s testing me bad, let me have control.” The male said. “Calm down, it was only a joke.” bad replied in his head. Albert just gave a small laugh, and vinish. Bad ignored him for the rest of the day. It was going fine,until “Hey,Bad do you want to do a manhunt with us?” “Uhh..” It was sudden and Bad didn’t know what to say. “A MANHUNT!” Albert said a bit too loudly. “Let’s do it!” “No Albert-” but it was too late, Albert had control over the body now. “Sure! When is it?” Once they got the information they left. Albert was happy with it while Bad was kinda mad. Once they got home, that’s when Bad said something. “Albert, why did you do that?” “Quite simple it’s going to be fun and have a lot of chaos.” Albert responded. “Fine but don’t do too much damage.” Albert was satisfied by the answer he was given. Then  like normal he let Bad take over so he could plan in secret.<br/>    It was the day of the manhunt but Bad was kinda worried that Albert might pull something. “Can we please wear this.” Albert asked, holding the flamingo hat. “No,Albert it would make us look weird.” “Beside I never said anything about flamingo’s so it would be random if I wear it.” Bad answer. Albert made a pout face but carried on. Bad was actually excited to do the manhunt. Albert was just waiting to cause chaos. “Don’t forget to put the make-up on,you know to cover it up.” Albert said, using the right arm to point at their eye. Bad did cover it up but Albert wanted to make Bad a little mad. So he took control over the left arm and messed with Bad. “Albert!” And Albert just laughed.  <br/>    Once they arrived at the location, Bad saw that Dream and George were already there. Bad walked up to the two,”Hey, Bad Sorry Sapnap is running a bit late.”Dream said. “No,worries.” “Beside we know Sapnaps loves to be fashionable late.” George said with a small chuckle.The three talked for a bit. While Albert was inching for chaos,he waited for his turn to take control. He tried several times but Bad seemed to push him back. Albert could only see through the right eye. Which was boring but was happy he wasn’t in the dark. <br/>     After what it seemed like hours, the one and only Sapnap arrived ived. “Sorry I was fixing something.” Sapnap rubbed his neck. “Glad you could come.” Dream said standing up. “All right y’all know the rules, let’s get ready!” Bad was kinda nervous, not only was it his first time but he worried Albert would try to burn the place down. The thing that’s different about the two was their characters. Bad was quiet and very polite and never used strong language but Albert loved to cause chaos, and liked to break the rules, he loved messing around with people, or in his words ‘trolling’. “Hey Albert please don’t do anything-” “I know, bad let's get this StaRted already!” Bad rolled his eyes at Albert’s energy. <br/>   “Are you ready?” Everyone nodded. “Ok ready” “3” “2” “1” “Go” and Dream ran off. George and Sapnap quickly ran after him, Bad was a little slow at first but got to their speed. And Albert well, he was planning his scheme, but was happy Bad was finally doing this with some friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Please let me know if my writing is ok! Also let me know if I misspelled that would be amazing! Also to let y’all know I will be taking a while for the chapters just so they can be long! <br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>(Can you also tell I’m getting a little better at this?) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A man-Hunt but speed. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Bad!” Bad went after his friend in green. </p><p>It had been a few minutes and Dream had the chance to go to the nether. Which made Bad a little stressed. He remembered he was with Sapnap and George then it went all dark. He had freaked out when it happened but remembered being here multiple times while they were ‘there’.</p><p>Albert had full control over the body, he wanted to shout and celebrate but now wasn’t time. He needed to blend in, which was kinda hard. Not being an admin was boring but he would do his best.</p><p>(Now I know what you're thinking: how did he get control? Easy, Bad was stressed)</p><p>Bad’s friends cause so much chaos, It’s going to be so much easier. Albert began pulling his little tricks. Like saying he saw Dream and that he was going to k!ll him. He’s favorite part was saying “Oh, Dreammmm” He was having too much fun. Well he was until Sapnap and George got caught by him, which they screamed. So now he has to go find them, which was boring. He wanted to find ways to get Dream. </p><p>Once he found Sapnap and George they collected some supplies. Once they finished, they went off to find Dream. That’s when Dream found the stronghold. Lucky for them they were close by. </p><p>The good thing is the three of them were able to kick Dream out of the stronghold. Now Albert’s plan can go through. It was an easy plan to do, it was to kill him. Albert made a note on his skills.</p><p>Bad could see through the left eye. Wasn’t fun but at least he could see, he heard Albert’s thoughts he’s planning to kill Dream. I mean you have to in the game, but I think he wants to do it after as well. </p><p>That isn’t good. Bad needed to get control back. </p><p>After what seemed forever someone got to push Dream into lava, that’s when Bad got control over the body. </p><p>Dream tried to swim in lava</p><p>“YES!” They won. Sapnap and George head to spawn. Bad stayed a little before following the two. Albert was kinda mad he was out of control, the game was really fun. Even though he couldn’t do some trolls, he still had fun. He did feel a little bad that Bad didn’t do a lot in the manhunt. </p><p> </p><p>Once the three got to spawn, Dream was waiting for them. Sapnap then gave him a small playful push Dream smile and returned a push. </p><p>George joined with the play fight and Bad stood there out of place. </p><p>“That was a fun game!” Dream said. “Yea thanks for joining us Bad!” Sapnap said, pushing Dream out the way. “No problem! It was fun.” Bad replied with a tint of sadness. “Anyways w- I mean I need to get going.” He messed up oh no- <br/>  “Ok dude see ya!” Sapnap said he didn’t notice. Bad smile and waved and walked into the portal. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the house door, it was a nice, small clean house. He quickly closed the door and locked it and made his way upstairs. Bad took the makeup off, he caught a glimpse of what he really looked like. “You ok Bad?” It was Albert. Bad stared longer. “Look at us, if anyone found out we would have to go back.” Bad said he sounded sacred and mad. Albert stayed quiet, he was right. The two of them would have to go back to that awful place. “It was a really dumb experiment.” Albert didn’t want to admit to it but he did not want to go back. “Putting a minecraft player and a roblox player together?” Bad said quietly <br/>   The two never really talk to each other about what happened. That day was going so good, then the two needed to go to a meeting with some higher ups. But it wasn’t a meeting, it was a trap. They were just guinea pigs, for that horrible experiment.The worst part was Albert was stuck in this game; he lived in Roblox’s servers now he lived here,minecraft. It was a beautiful world don’t get him wrong, but it was new and hard for him to live here. That’s why Bad took care of a lot they had to do.</p><p>      The eye they hid everyday was from Albert; he was messing around with his outfit before everything happened. Of course it was also from something they put in them. </p><p>“Bad let’s just go to bed!” “But there’s still light.” Bad said, pointing out to the window. “No we sleep.” Albert said, crossing their arms. “Fine.” Bad said in defeat.</p><p>“Good night Bad!”<br/>“Goodnight Albert.”</p><p>While Bad slept, Albert planned his revenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg I’m so sorry!!! I had finished this chapter earlier and I forgot to post it here! I posted it on my wattpad first. Sorry about that. :) Tell me if there are any mistakes!<br/>Thanks for reading this book!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read and find out. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad was up and ready for the day. Making breakfast, while Bad was doing all that Albert was still asleep. What that means half of their brain was shut off and some movements were kinda hard to do. For example Bad was trying to grab something but their right arm didn’t move, Bad frowned at that but used their left.  <br/>    Once Albert woke up it became easier to do things.  Of course he was pulling little pranks when Bad wasn’t using the body. Winning the manhunt yesterday made Albert really proud. The day went by a little too fast. But they weren’t complaining, wearing the make-up around their eye was kinda boring and to make sure they didn’t mess it up. Skeppy showed up once that day to tell Bad he was going on a server for a while and not worry about him disappearing, Albert was stuck there while they talked. He missed his friends, they probably thought he was dead or banned which also led to death. Albert didn’t mind the Minecraft world but he missed the roblox world. That led to the question, Why did they choose us?  He was filled with rage, he was taken from his friends then was put in a different world with someone he never met. (oh uh-it’s starting)<br/>  After Skeppy left, Bad took off the make-up. Bad being too tired Albert offers to take over to clean. He knows how Bad is with cleaning, that’s one thing he never messed with. Bad agreed and went asleep, Albert was glad he was getting rest, he was the one who took control the most he always seems to stress himself out leading to Albert to take over and finishing whatever task he needed done.  </p><p>Albert was sitting on the bed. He didn’t want to fall asleep, but he knew he needed to. He laid down on the bed having his eyes open a little before closing them, it took awhile to fall asleep but he did. Oh was he going to regret it. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, he wasn’t in minecraft. He was back! Back in his home world, Roblox. Oh how he missed this place so much. </p><p>Albert walked around, he decided to go to the main lobby where every player goes to find a game or rest or to just chat with friends. He was looking for certain people, they had to be around here. That’s when he finally reached them, his friends. They were just a few feet away, he started to run towards the group.</p><p>But everytime he was so close they would get further. He could hear them laugh, it was taunting him. He was right behind them and tapped on one of their shoulders.When they turned around they gave him a confused face. “Who are you?” His eyes widened. What did they mean? He was Albert, their friend who liked to pull pranks. </p><p>He was pulled away from the group. Albert looked at the person who was doing it. It was the creator.</p><p>He was then in a room full of admins and people who were in the higher ups. Why was he in this room again? That’s when he saw Bad, he looked at Albert with fear in his eyes. They were sharing a dream. <br/>  It wasn’t a dream, it was a nightmare. They didn’t want to live through it again.</p><p>The flashbacks to the white room. They were on a table stuck and not able to move. </p><p>Why was it them?<br/>They could have picked anyone else. <br/>The last thing Albert felt in his own body was rage. </p><p> </p><p>The body awoke with Bad in control of it. Both were awake neither wanting to try to go back asleep. Their shared body got up and walked into the bathroom. They stopped in front of the mirror, their eye looked as if someone punched them but no it wasn't the case at all. The scientist messed up with the combine part. Who knew putting two players from different games can cause problems. </p><p>They did their morning routine. May a small breakfast, then started to clean-up. Without Skeppy around it was quite boring. They stayed in the house all day, that was until the body had to go check on the mail. <br/>   Not much was in the mail, just some papers telling the servers that a minecraft championship was happening soon. Some were just spam. But two of them caught both of their eyes, one was from the Dream SMP and the other was from the Roblox Higher ups. How did they get this here without being caught, no players from another game go to another one without permission from the admins. They made their way inside, and began to read them.</p><p>Dear Badboyhalo,</p><p>We are happy to ask you to join the Dream SMP. We hope to hear back. Don’t fear to say no we understand if you're not available to do so. <br/>                                                                              -Dream</p><p> </p><p>They were asked to join, Bad was happy about this and Albert was too. It’s something that could distract them from this mess. They began to read the one from Roblox.</p><p>Dear experiment BBA,<br/> We hope this has reached you, I mean both of you. It’s been awhile since we sent you out. Albert, your friends have been worried about you, and reported you missing to us.Very sad, I hope everything is fine. We do need an update on the process so if you two don’t mind to send one, or we can do it the hard way and send someone down there. Your choice.<br/>     We do hope to hear from y’all.  <br/>                                                                               -Roblox Admins </p><p>The nerve they have to send this letter to them and ask for something after all they did to them. Albert was beyond mad. He was done with this act, he was done playing nice. <br/>“Albert how about we just go to sleep and think about the Dream SMP letter.” Bad said. If you looked through the window he would look like he’s talking to himself. “Alright.” They headed towards the bed.</p><p>“Goodnight!” <br/>“Goodnight..”</p><p>The body rested but the two who controlled it did not.</p><p>One was worried for the other.</p><p>While the other was planning something out of pure rage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Some of the font was different but it’s fine. Sorry this took awhile to get out. I’ve been really busy. I really hoped you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can’t explain:/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was mad.<br/>  The body had woken up by someone entering their house, Bad took control. He quickly ran to the bathroom to put on the make-up, while Albert was ready to see who it was. The body walked out of the bathroom and out the room. To see people they never wanted to see again. “Experiment BBA it’s so good to see you again.” Two admins one from roblox and the other from minecraft. You could tell the Roblox admin was uncomfortable being in a different game, the body was just looking at them. Bad was lost for words, Albert had some uh- very colorful words for them. “Not, talking?” one said. <br/>  Albert was not having it. “How did you get in?” Bad was able to get words out. The two admins smiled, “It was quite easy, I’m an admin.”  Of course he would use that card, Albert thought. “We just wanted to check up on our project.” Now it was Albert's turn to say something. “Oh so we were never people but a project, wow.” “Oh, look who decides to show up.” the roblox admin said. Both Bad and Albert tried to talk at the same time “CaN yOu JuSt-Sstop.” It came out weird and glitchy. “Well, we should head out.” starting to walk towards the door. “Oh, and you should stop hiding that.” one pointing at their eye.   </p><p>They had finally left. Leaving the both of them feeling confused, and mad.<br/>Albert was done for the day. <br/>Bad was not. </p><p>  The two prepure to head to the Dream smp, the only thing they had to worry about was their eye. How would they hide the make-up? That was something they had to worry about in the SMP. “Hey, Albert.” “Do you think we can do this?” Albert stayed quiet “yea, we can.” Bad smiled. He needed that.</p><p> They stood in the main hub, waiting for the green man. </p><p> </p><p>  “So how long do we have to wait?” Albert asked. Bad ignored him, talking to yourself in public is not the best idea. “Bad!” the body turned behind them to see the homeless- the man in green standing there with his mask. “Hi, Dream!” He said back smiling. “Sorry I was a bit late, I was doing something and lost track of time.” “It’s ok, I didn’t wait too long.” Bad replied with a smile. “I bet he was too busy teasing George-”  “Shush, I don’t want to hear you say that he might have been busy.”  While they were talking in the mind the body followed Dream to the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s short <br/>I’ve had this in my google docs since January but Family issues happen and I couldn’t post for awhile. <br/>Next week I might post on Friday because I’ll have a late start on working on this book. Hope you understand!<br/>Thank you for the support! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I’m so sorry I completely disappeared again. My device wasn’t working and basically deleted all of this chapter. I also had major testing this week so I couldn’t write or post at all. I promise to get on schedule soon! <br/>Also I’m probably gonna change my posting schedule to <br/>2 Thursday's so let’s say I post next Thursday and the Thursday after I won’t post the next Thursday’s. And I might post on Friday’s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the portal felt weird, it had been awhile since the body had been in one. On the other side of it was a plain world with an unfinished house in the water. Two people walked up to them. Bad recognise them, “George, Sapnap!” he said with a smile. “Hey, Bad!”</p><p> </p><p>   The tour was small and simple. The server was peaceful, to say the least.</p><p>The first few months were great! </p><p>Bad became a father figure to Sapnap, got closer with the other members. </p><p>Tommy had joined Wilbur too. </p><p>Everything was just perfect.</p><p>To perfect.</p><p>  It had been a few months, Wilbur and Tommy had started a nation in the smp. Which did break the peace they had. Dream has called for their White flags to be raised. Couple of days go by then War starts. Everyone had been on edge. War was called but no one had started fighting, Bad and Albert had decided to move away from the war zone or anywhere away from the fighting nations. <br/>   From there they had more of a quiet life, Sapnap had been sending them letters about things. All Bad did was worry.  </p><p>“What if they get hurt?!?”</p><p>“There ok-”<br/> “I’m worried ok!” </p><p> By then a bird had flown in with paper tied to its leg. The body went to the bird and grabbed the letter letting the bird free. </p><p>It was from Sapnap. </p><p>“Dear Bad,<br/> It’s over the war. We had a duel Tommy vs Dream, Dream won. But he allowed L’manberg to be its own nation. I can’t help but feel as if the duel was unnecessary, if he was allowing them to have independence. I feel as if it was to have their pride lowered. I know Dream is doing this for us but I feel uneasy about this action. I feel this action will cause so much pain in the future. <br/>  Poor kid lost his 2nd life to Dream and his first to a traditor. Anyway I hope you move back, I miss your company and Dream and George miss messing around you. </p><p>Hope to see you soon!<br/>                                                                                                         Sapnap”</p><p> </p><p>“The kid only has-”</p><p>“One life left”</p><p>“Oh gosh”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! My first time writing on here! I will take awhile to write the chapters. I do post on wattpad as well. Hoped you liked this. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>